Approximate
by xangabell
Summary: This one was special, He had known that simply through observation, just as the rest of this world had. But what the rest of this world didn't seem to realize was that this boy was no different than any other human, and he would be His just the same. He had waited long enough and now it was time. Set in Omniverse and no pairings (other than the ones present in the show).


**Full Summary: **This one was special, He had known that simply through observation, just like the rest of this world. But what the rest of this world didn't seem to realize was that this boy was no different than any other human, and he would be His just the same. He had waited long enough and now it was time. Some fluff, but no pairings other than what is present in the show. (This means no Bwen, Bevin, Ben/Rook -whatever that's called (BRook?)- or anything of that sort. It's about the scares people, not who you kiss.)

**Guess who's not dead. And terribly rusty at fan fiction. Apologies to anyone who cares about me not updating my other stories. I've been running through the most serious case of writer's block and because of that, I just stopped writing altogether for a couple of years. So now I'm back and trying to get into the groove again, so I'm putting this out there and seeing how it sticks. FAIR WARNING: It's probably going to be choppy and a little out of character here and there (I.E. suckish), but hopefully it'll be good enough to actually be entertaining. It's also going to be shorter than my other stories as well, so I'm trying to supplement that by making the chapters longer. Either way, I hope you can get some enjoyment out of this while I work my way back into a good habit of word weaving. So carry on and happy reading! **

**(By the way, the cover image is by me and a WIP. It'll get more colorful later on. Promise.) **

* * *

To say Rook was worried was an understatement. He was sure some of the fur on his left ear was starting to turn grey from all the stress. It started three days ago when his partner suddenly seized up in the middle of a fight. No warning, no shout. Rook had just turned around and Ben was staring into a space well past the fight he currently should have had his eyes on. It wasn't just a dazed look either, he was lucid and concerned. It was strange but only mildly concerning at the time. Ben was admittedly more caught off guard that he should be on a good day, but what convinced the Revonnahgander that it may have been an issue was that, after Ben had taken a good punch and snapped out of it, he continued to look over his shoulder for the rest of the fight. The distraction had cost them the win, but Ben promised to make up for it. To his credit, he did the following day… after almost freezing up again.

This was not what Rook had become used to in the amount of time they had spent together. He had learned that Ben was a head-strong, easily angered, distractible, and even lazy, but certainly not incapable. So when it happened again on the third day, Rook asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It won't happen again. Sorry." The words seemed to tumble from his mouth and even Rook wasn't naïve enough to fall for that. It wasn't that Ben wasn't humble enough to apologize, it was that it was so rare that he admitted fault that Rook knew he certainly was not 'fine'. However, no matter how much or in what way he asked, it was always the same evasive answer. Rook understood having secrets, but if those secrets started interfering with their duty, then he started to take offense.

"I only wish to help." He offered, nearing the end of his rope. "Whatever it is obviously bothers you very deeply."

"No, not really. I'm just having an off week. It's fine, I swear." Rook began to ponder the actual definition of the word 'fine'.

"If you would not like to talk to me, then may I suggest Magister Tennyson-" Ben looked like he had just suggested murder and Rook began to grow suspicious.

"No! I mean, no. Seriously Rook, you're thinking too hard about this. Just please don't bring Grandpa into this. He's got enough to worry about, you know?"

"Like you potentially getting hurt in battle because you will not seek help?" Rook's snap elicited a grimace from Ben. Though he had enough shame to look sheepish, he still adamantly refused anything was wrong and promised yet again that it wouldn't happen if Rook promised to leave his grandfather in the dark. Begrudgingly, Rook accepted, seeing as he had no other choice at the time.

After the third time, Rook could almost see the metaphorical last straw snap clean in half. Before he could round on him, Ben made a weak excuse about feeling ill and fled home, leaving Rook to clean up the mess of crooks lying unconscious in the street. Why couldn't his partner, no, his friend, trust him? Had he done something wrong at some point and now Ben didn't feel he could speak candidly around him? Or was he covering for something much more petty? Rook was watching the life slowly drain from the brunette and it was more frightening than frustrating. He was almost willing to believe the ill excuse; Ben looked like he hadn't slept at all for the past few days. He knew every now again he would be up well into the wee hours of the morning watching movies or playing video games, some of which Rook participated in, but not ever enough to make him look like that.

He watched the Plumber soldiers load up the criminals, ensuring none tried any kind of daring escape, and walked back to the truck, pulling out his earth communicator. It was time to bring in a 'Ben expert' who could help him while keeping his promise to his distressed friend.

* * *

Gwen had been having a heavy week herself. Three midterms in three days. Not that she wasn't prepared, good grades were very important, but all that studying and stress really takes a chunk out of you for the following few days afterward. But she was happy now, knowing that spring break was right about to begin.

Kevin also couldn't have been happier. After the hellish week, playing the lighter tone to Gwen's harsher one was difficult to maintain, but he knew in the end she appreciated it. And now they could both run off and enjoy a couple of weeks' freedom in the form of beaches and road trips.

"Ready?" He asked her, a light smile on his face as he waited for her to enter the car.

"Just a sec." Gwen responded, hearing her cellphone go off. She sat down, pulling it out of her bag, seeing the ID and answering it with a warm, "Hi Rook."

"_Hello, Gwen. How were your midterms?"_ He sounded conversational, but something in his tone gave him away almost immediately.

"They weren't too much trouble. Is something wrong?" There was silence for a moment, as if Rook was debating whether talking to her was a good idea or not, before he pressed on, albeit hesitantly.

"_Well, yes. I was wondering if Ben has talked to you at all this week?" _Gwen gave a confused look to the dashboard of the car.

"No, he hasn't, is something up?"

"_I was afraid it was not that simple."_ Rook took a breath before continuing. _"Has he ever… frozen up in the middle of a fight before?"_

"Sure Rook, we all have. Sometimes the whole 'saving lives every day' thing can be a bit overwhelming." She tried to be reassuring, but he was already starting to worry her.

"_Yes, but after the third time, I am beginning to question if it is not something more than that." _Gwen wasn't sure what to say. That was definitely not normal. She looked to Kevin and he looked back, questioningly.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"_He does not wish to speak about it."_

"Okay." She said after a moment. "Make your way over to his house and we'll meet you there."

"Fantastic." Kevin deadpanned after she hung up the phone. "What did he do this time?"

"It's more like what he's not doing." Gwen replied, trying to sound irritated to cover up for her concern. She knew for a fact that Ben was not above lying in order to get out of doing something, he had a wicked lazy streak after all, but he never let anything get in the way of doing his job after he was already there. She swore, if this was just a ploy so he could take a vacation…

Kevin knew the look she wore on her face and flinched, hoping for Ben's sake that he was either seriously hurt or dying so he could escape the hell that rode toward him now.

* * *

Rook waited outside Ben's home, idly cleaning his proto-tool in an attempt to keep himself busy. He wanted to go knock on the door and wait inside, but he knew exactly how that situation would end; with him being kicked out before Gwen or Kevin could even get there. Ben was not mean spirited in any way, but he definitely didn't take kindly to anyone going behind his back, even if it was for his own good. In all fairness, Rook wouldn't have enjoyed it either, but at least he knew when he was in over his head. So, he remained patiently where he was until the roar of a green Dodge Challenger came to a stop across the street from him.

He stepped out lithely, quickly walking over to them to create a plan of attack. Kevin looked relaxed, not unusual, but Gwen looked like she couldn't decide between being mad or concerned. Perhaps she was both.

"Welcome back." Rook greeted, hoping to lighten the mood.

"It's good to see you too, Rook." Gwen replied with a small smile, none of that inner anger focusing on him. He was infinitely grateful. "Before we go in, can you tell me a little more about what he's been doing?"

"As I said, he has seized up in the middle of the last three battles with absolutely no warning." Rook could no longer keep his smile as he began to admit to everything that had happened that week, the pressure finally crushing him down. "I have been covering for him as best I can, but I am not sure how much longer I can keep it up."

"And he won't talk to you at all?" Gwen pressed on, looking uneasy.

"No, nothing. He just apologizes, tells me he is okay and that he will do better next time. It is…"

"Very unlike him." Gwen finished, crossing her arms in thought. "Have you asked Grandpa Max about it?"

"No. I voiced this option to Ben and he looked like he wanted me to do anything but, so I honored his wish and left it at that." Rook looked like he regretted ever agreeing.

"That… sounds bad." Kevin relented. He turned to look at Gwen, hoping for a game plan, but found her already knocking on his door. Four quick sharp raps and she stood back.

"Has he ever done this with you guys before?" Kevin shrugged at the cat-like alien.

"Maybe once or twice. Like Gwen said, we all get there at one point or another." He paused for a moment, listening to Gwen knock on the door again. "But, yeah, this is weird."

Rook looked to Gwen, seeing her cross her arms only to uncross them a moment later as she shifted from foot to foot. She just radiated nervous energy, obviously wanting to make sure her cousin was okay. Kevin acted calm, his shoulders relaxed and his face nonchalant, but it was easy to see that this was a very well-practiced stance that would only have come about through years of lying. It was so… human. He almost felt as if he was intruding on a private moment that should only have been shared between the three.

Before he could continue his self-deprecating train of thought, the sound of the dead bolt unlocking grabbed their attention. The door opened slowly to reveal the disheveled form of Ben. Rook remembered how rough he looked when he left for home, but now he looked like he had been awoken from a dead sleep. The kind where he had just entered his house, closed the door and found the nearest soft place he could lay; more than likely the couch. He looked irritated upon initially opening the door, but after realizing who it was, a mild smile spread across his face.

"Spring break already?" He did his best to sound jovial, but all Rook could hear was how long he had actually gone without good rest.

"Yeah, couldn't wait to see you again." Kevin said cheekily, elbowing his way past Ben into his house. Ben had the presence of mind to look irked, but his heart didn't seem to be in it. "By the way, you look like Gwen should."

"Midterms would kill me too." Ben joked, standing back to let the other two in. As Rook passed by, he saw Ben give him a small frown. Not of displeasure at his presence; it was almost apologetic. If Rook wasn't sure before about something being wrong before, he certainly was now.

Kevin had immediately made himself comfortable on the left side of the couch, while Rook took a chair from the kitchen table and sat in that. Ben took the other side of the sofa while Gwen decided to stand, allowing her a more dominating presence when she stood in front of him.

"So," Ben started, stifling a yawn. "What's up?" He tried to be casual, but he already knew what Rook had done. Since he had promised not to go to his Grandpa, he went to the next best option. Traitor.

"Better question is: What's up with you?" Gwen countered, her hands on her hips. She wasn't surprised when Ben had the gall to look confused.

"Nothing, why?"

"Ben, you have not been yourself lately." Rook looked to him and he saw any hint of apology disappear only to be replaced by a look of betrayal. He pressed on, hoping Ben would give in. "You have not been fighting well, you have shown up late-er, you have not made any jokes at the enemies expense-"

"So I'm having an off week." He argued, meeting each of their eyes. "Is that enough to want to stage an intervention?"

"No, interventions are for people on alcohol binders and drugs. You're not on drugs are you?" Kevin asked, a light smirk playing on his lips as Ben looked flustered.

"Wha-no!" Kevin wanted to poke at him more, but the look Gwen shot at him was enough to silence him.

"Ben, we're just concerned. Anyone with eyes can see you look like you haven't slept in days." Gwen tried, still taking in his messy hair and dark eyes. Ben looked away from her, her genuine concern making him embarrassed. He was going to kill Rook later.

"I'm fine I swear, I just-" He tapered off, looking back at Gwen to find that he was unable to hold her gaze. His eyes fled to his left, meeting Kevin's and found that, despite the stoicism, he too looked somewhat concerned. He glanced right and saw Rook, leaning forward in the chair, hands clasped in a pose that left him receptive to anything he wanted to say, rude or otherwise. He could feel the wall he had been building slowly crumble and he looked to the floor.

"Talk to me. What on earth could have you so bothered?" Gwen pressed, seeing he was finally starting to soften. What caught her off guard was how guilty he looked while staring at the carpet.

"I… I really don't know." His vivid green eyes remained level with the ground, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"You don't know?" Kevin reiterated, disbelief written on his features. Ben didn't bother looking upset. He couldn't now even if he tried.

"It's been weird." He finally looked up, meeting Gwen's eyes and holding them. "I've been feeling paranoid about… everything. I feel like something is after me. But I don't know what." Kevin caught on immediately that he spoke in terms that whatever was after him was not human or otherwise. Gwen, however, caught something else from his tone.

"How long has this actually been going on?" Ben shrugged, letting out a breath.

"A week, maybe longer. It wasn't so bad in the beginning. I'm so used to being looked at on the street that when I felt like I was being watched, I chalked it up to just people doing what they usually do when I walk by." He leaned back in the seat, suddenly looking much more tired than he did before. "But then it started happening when I was home. The feeling got stronger until I swore someone had to be in my house. I've checked constantly, I still do, but I've never found anyone or anything out of place. I thought I was losing my mind. Maybe I am…" Ben had spoken the last part so softly, so full of fear, that it hurt her heart to hear him so vulnerable.

"That is why you would not tell me." Rook suddenly understood. Absolutely none of it had to do with him. It was Ben's fear of his friends and family thinking they would lock him up in some ward somewhere like a nutcase. "Is that all that was stopping you?" Ben suddenly found the ground extensively interesting again.

"Ben, did you see something?" Ben flinched, remembering now how perceptive Gwen actually was. He remained quiet and Gwen kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you're crazy Ben. An idiot for not telling me, but definitely not crazy." This elicited a small exhale that could have been a laugh and Ben placing a hand on the right side of his face.

"It crossed my mind." He admitted, taking one more moment to gather his thoughts. It all suddenly seemed so silly, he was the great Ben Tennyson, savior of the universe, but never in his life had he been so scared for himself as he was now. It absolutely terrified him. A gentle squeeze reminded him of Gwen's presence and he shifted uncomfortably, continuing. "After a few more days of being paranoid, I… did see something."

"What was it?" Gwen urged, now the only one in the room capable of keeping him talking. She needed to know, needed him to tell her so that she could fix it. And from the look on his face, he badly needed somebody to know so he wouldn't think himself out of his mind. But there was the barest shred of embarrassment, like Ben was unsure how to say what he saw without fear of sounding like an idiot. She wasn't sure how to reassure him unless he spoke however, so she waited, her face entirely open to anything he could say.

"I saw a tall… man." He winced at how that sounded. It seemed stupid to him, trivial considering what he did on a daily basis, but it was somehow so crippling. He pressed on, almost hoping one of them would tell him he was being an idiot. "He-it-whatever, wore a suit with a red tie but…. It-it had no face." He peeked an eye open at Gwen, expecting her to be incredulous as to how actually dumb he was being. What he was not expecting was for her to look as horrified as if she'd seen it herself.

"How do you know it wasn't some dude in a mask?" Kevin interjected. He had leaned forward sometime during his description, trying his hardest to rationalize without sounding rude. Ben appreciated the extra effort.

"Because if it was just some dude, I would have punched him in the face. This… whatever it is. I don't know what it is, but every time it comes near, I just freeze up. Everything in me just wants to run but I can't. I just stop and stare like a stupid deer." He crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back, breaking contact from Gwen's comforting hand. He seemed to become frustrated with himself, all of that pent up emotion finally revealing itself.

"But why could I not see it?" Rook spoke up, looking confused. It wasn't a question that accused Ben's sanity, but one purely wondering why it chose only to reveal itself to his partner. It was disconcerting.

"That's why I thought I was insane." Ben replied simply, letting out a slow breath to calm himself. He was starting to feel the paranoia come back and hoped that with his current company, if it was here, it would go away. He looked back to Gwen, who had recovered some, but still couldn't hide a look of apprehension. "Gwen?"

"We need to talk to Grandpa." Gwen said suddenly, her eyes meeting his steadily. "This has to be some kind of alien. Maybe he can help figure out what it is."

"He doesn't need to be bothered with-"

"Stop it, Ben!" Ben closed his mouth, somewhat shocked by her sudden harsh tone. "I can't believe you think Grandpa wouldn't care about this. He loves you and has always been there for us!"

"I know that!" He snarled, angered by her accusation. "You think I would just toss away his opinion without a reason?! For the same freaking reason I didn't want anyone else to know?!" He had suddenly rounded on Rook when he felt a large hand on his chest. It was then he realized he had stood when Kevin was between him and Gwen, a protective look on his face.

"Then enlighten us." Rook said calmly, joining the others in standing. He had noticed while they were talking how Ben had become uncomfortable and shifty, as if he felt more than just their eyes watching him. He remained at the ready should whatever had latched itself onto the poor teen decide to strike.

"Why would it stop at me?" Ben said darkly, his eyes narrowed. "If you guys would just let me handle it-"

"Why? So it can break you down into actual insanity?"

"Quite interrupting me!" He grasped his arms, hugging his chest, his features twisted in anger but also… fear?

"It's here right now, isn't it?" Gwen said, looking around.

"Shut up." Ben responded maliciously, stepping away from all of them. "Just leave. I'm sorry Rook wasted your time bringing you here." He turned and made for the stairs when the same hand stopped him again, snagging the back of his shirt.

"Uh-uh Tennyson." Even Kevin could tell the situation had suddenly turned sour, and not purposely by Ben. "Rook asked for our help, so whether you want it or not is not your call."

Ben struggled, twisting around so that the fabric would slip from the bigger teen's grasp. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his body responded to the foreign yet familiar presence. He needed to get away, get them away so that it wouldn't get them too. He felt the give and whipped around, bringing his left wrist to his face to turn into something to make them leave. A cuff of pink mana formed around his wrist before he could press the button down. He pulled back with a small cry, trying to break the connection but couldn't when he was suddenly yanked forward. His knees hit the carpet, sending a dull ache through his shins as his right hand caught himself before his completely fell. When he looked up at them, his look was crazed and frightened.

"It's going to kill me! Let go!" He almost screamed, pounding on the mana that blocked him from possible salvation. When his fist hit the second time, it extended around his other hand, holding them both still.

"Ben, please!" He froze, his entire body tensing up, but ceasing all struggles. The fear in her voice, it was how he felt but that wasn't what stopped him. It was the realization that that fear was aimed at him. He bit his bottom lip as he leaned forward until he was curled up on the ground, his head resting on his captive arms as he sat on his knees. His shoulders began to shake as the fear slowly began to subside.

Gwen released him as she saw his body relax, quickly moving to kneel beside her cousin. She delicately laid a hand on his back, feeling his tremors with trepidation. She looked up to Kevin and Rook and found them both in complete silent shock. Never had they seen Ben act this way; feeling so scared and alone. Both had thought him incapable of actually feeling fear. This was definitely much heavier than they had originally thought.

"I'm sorry." Gwen just barely caught his whisper, his voice almost nothing more than a breath, and realized that the tremors weren't just fear; he was crying. Her simple touch turned into a backwards hug when she leaned over him, resting her head on his shoulder as she stretched her arms under his torso.

"Why?" She asked back, almost equally softly. She didn't need his apology to tell her that that outburst was unintended. Slowly he leaned up, his eyes full of unshed tears while the rest streamed down his face. He turned his entire body toward her, both now sitting in the same position. She watched him watching her for only a moment before opening her arms. He accepted readily, leaning into her heavily as he leaned his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"I'm so scared." His entire being quaked as he spoke, his heart finally starting to slow as he began to feel safe once more.

"I know." She responded quietly, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. He was starting to calm but made no attempt to move, so neither did she. If this was the best way she could comfort him, she would hold him forever. She always forgot how young they all were, stuck fighting battles to save people who wouldn't or couldn't care less about who fought as long as the side that fought for them won. It was a tough world and they had made many enemies, some of which they had no idea they had made until they made their move. And poor Ben was the biggest target of all. She felt horrible.

But sitting here wouldn't solve the problem. They needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. Ben was already much worse than she had thought and they needed to move quickly if they wanted to keep him safe. Her eyes travelled back to Kevin and Rook, the former trying to look anywhere but the two and the latter met her gaze, desperately wanting to help. She made a phone gesture with her pinky and thumb, and the cat-like alien seemed confused at first. Kevin looked back just in time to catch what she was doing and grabbed Rook by the forearm, dragging him out the front door.

Once they had left, Gwen went back to comforting her cousin, happy to find his shaking had ceased and his body relaxed. She pulled back a little to meet his eyes and check him, but his body followed hers, completely limp in her arms. It took her a moment to realize he had fallen asleep, his arms still behind her but no longer holding on to her for dear life. She smiled, content to know that he finally felt safe enough for the first time in about a week to actually get some rest.

* * *

Rook on the other hand, was now more worried than ever. He clasped his hands together as he stood next to Kevin who was currently trying to raise Max with his Plumber Badge.

"I am…" Rook began, trying to break the silence, but tapered off, unsure of what to say. Kevin, however, seemed to pick up on his nervousness.

"I get it." Kevin responded, his voice carefully even. Rook wondered how he could remain so calm after the display in Ben's living room. He made to voice this when the small holographic figure of Grandpa Max stood atop the communicator, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Kevin, Rook." He greeted, his little figure bent over and typing on what more than likely would have been a keyboard if that had been shown in the hologram also. "How can I help you boys?"

"Hello Magister." Rook returned, a little more depressed than he would have liked.

"Hi Max." Kevin started, his voice sounding fine but his expression grim.

"What happened?" Max asked, not missing a beat. He stood up entirely, completely attentive.

"It's Ben," Kevin started, but looked over to Rook for the full details.

"Something is wrong. He claims there is something stalking him. It seems to have been for at least six days. He is… not fine." Rook was looking at the ground as if ashamed.

"Has he said what it was?" Max asked, but there was something in his tone that didn't sit right with Kevin.

"He claims it is a tall humanoid figure with no face and I believe it has appeared before him at least three times in the last three days." Rook looked up when he realized Max had gone eerily silent, misinterpreting it for anger at him for not doing his job. "Magister?"

"We need to talk. All of us. Can you meet me at the Rust Bucket in a couple of hours?" The grave manner in which he spoke unnerved them both.

"Yes sir." Rook responded politely.

"Good. In the meantime, do not take your eyes off of him. Understand?"

"Got it." Kevin responded, suddenly very suspicious. There was something bigger going on here, and Max obviously knew, but he trusted the older man enough to wait for the explanation rather than try to force it out of him now. There was a mild pause before the connection was broken, the little figure disappearing back into the badge. Kevin only looked at him once before breathing a sigh through his teeth and heading back inside. Rook waited only a moment more before following.

The Revonnahgander knew an order when he heard one, and this order was one he had been doing since he was first partnered with Ben. The adolescent human had a bad habit of getting into some even worse situations and it was all Rook could do to keep up. But this one, Rook swore he would end no matter what.

After closing the door softly behind him, Rook was met with Gwen still in the same position as they had left her. He made to ask how Ben was doing when she held a finger to her lips. He looked back to Ben a realized he had fallen asleep. Was he truly that exhausted? After the earlier display, Rook couldn't blame him. Perhaps he hadn't been asleep when they first came in after all. He walked over and kneeled down next to Gwen, holding out his hands to help her. Gwen looked grateful but shook her head.

"You cannot stay like that forever." Rook whispered lightly, a small smile working its way across his lips. It was very touching. "And I do not believe he would like to remain on the floor."

He held out his hands again and this time, Gwen accepted, shifting Ben's weight onto Rook. Rook moved him much more gently than Gwen thought him capable, delicately picking him up and carrying him over to the stairs. Gwen stood, Kevin at her side, following the cat-like alien up to Ben's room. When they reached the door, Kevin grabbed it and opened it, allowing Rook to step in first. When both he and Gwen made to follow, they nearly ran into the alien who had chosen to stop only a few steps inside.

"What's-" Kevin started until he saw what had frozen Rook, stopping him too in his tracks. Dozens, if not hundreds, of papers were scattered all over Ben's floor, each one hastily scribbled in scratchy pencil, all depicting some manner of message. 'Help Me' and 'Can't Run' were some of the tamer ones while the rest had drawings of a tall figure amidst a forest or one with x's for eyes with quick scrawl of 'Always Watches, No Eyes'. All together they painted a picture of fear and madness, something they would not have suspected of Ben if they had not witnessed a glimpse of it earlier.

Gwen held her hands over her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing. It was terrifying, and what was worse was what looked like when he had run out of paper, he had continued to express himself on his walls. 'Can you see it?' read one. 'What is it?' read another. There were too many to count and all of it ended in a circle arranged around a crude drawing of the creature Ben had described. It was almost like an obsession, or even worship. She looked to Ben's sleeping form in Rook's arms and suddenly he seemed so much smaller.

"What the…" Was all Kevin could manage in a stunned choke.

"Perhaps this has been going on much longer than we thought." Rook supplemented, unable to believe what he was seeing. He looked down to the still form in his arms and wondered how it could have come to this. He moved slowly, coming up to Ben's bed and softly laying him upon it, looking over Ben one more time as if looking for any sign of the person who could have created all these drawings. Because it certainly couldn't have been Ben himself.

Ben shifted in his sleep as soon as he was set down, grabbing the pillow his head was laying on so that he could hold it. It was the only movement he made besides looking uncomfortable for a moment.

Rook looked up again, looking to Gwen to make sure she was alright. This was surely a lot to take in. And as he expected, she seemed at a loss to do anything let alone move. She looked like she wanted to cry, but at the same time, there was a fire in her eyes that spoke of the horrors she would do once she found that tall creature responsible for all of this. Rook placed a hand on her shoulder that she initially flinched at, but ultimately did not remove. It shocked her from her thoughts, but she was grateful that he did.

Kevin, on the other hand, had walked up to the closest wall and tore off one of the papers, bringing it close to look at. It was of one in particular that had a drawing of a little boy next to the tall man who seemed to have black tentacles coming from his back. It was…. Disturbing. He would never have thought Ben capable of this. But maybe it wasn't him. This tall, thin figure seemed to have a hold over him that not even the meanest being on Anur Transyl possessed. It was all extremely strange but, he supposed, he couldn't really assume anything until Grandpa Max told them what all of this meant. All he could do for now was wait, and that was something he did not do well. And, funnily enough this time around, he was not alone.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Let me know if you spot any mistakes or anything like that. Much love to you. (But more specifically you. Yes, you. You're special. 3) **

**-Xanga, over and out. **


End file.
